


thank you, daddy

by xbabyghoul



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Daddy Kink, F/M, No Plot/Plotless, Spanking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-22
Updated: 2018-03-22
Packaged: 2019-04-06 09:59:31
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 706
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14054448
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xbabyghoul/pseuds/xbabyghoul
Summary: basically, you've been a little shit and reyes just won't have any of that. so he gives you a spanking to fix you're attitude. things turn a lil smutty at the end.enjoy! :3c





	thank you, daddy

you knew you deserved this. you absolutely knew you did. what else did you expect from talking back to gabe? you knew what you were asking for the moment you started to mouth him off. you’d been acting up most of the day, really. so, it was with a pleased little grin on your face that you settled yourself - naked from the waist down - across gabe’s lap. you practically melted into his lap as a large, calloused hand began to gently rub across your ass and leave gentle pats against the skin to start warming you up. the first spank came as a surprise, and it showed in the way your body jerked and a loud gasp spilled from your lips. you turned to look over your shoulder, a small pout on your lips as you locked eyes with gabe.

 

“look at that face..” he cooed, smirking at you as he laid down another spank against your skin. “it’s almost as if you think you don’t deserve this. but we both know you do, don’t we?” another spank. “after the way you’ve acted today? such a brat…” he tsked, laying down yet another spank. 

 

five more spanks quickly followed the last three, turning your ass a soft shade of pink. he took a pause, his fingers drifting down to your folds, which were already wet from the first few spanks he’s laid down. he let out a soft hum, gently teasing you and grinning as a soft moan passes through your lips. 

 

“someone’s enjoying this, aren’t they? naughty girl…” he says, voice holding a teasing quality to it. “will you still be enjoying it when your ass is bright red, i wonder?" 

 

with that, he began to spank you again, laying down five more - slightly harder - spanks. you were whimpering and squirming to get away from the spanking, ass starting to sting just slightly now. he took a moment to pause, running his hand along your skin before dipping between your legs once more for a quick moment. he watched you carefully, watching your body relax just enough to catch you off guard before he quickly laid down the last seven spanks. they were harder and quicker, causing tears to spring to your eyes. you whimpered and sniffled, laying across his lap as he admired the bright shade of red he’d brought out. 

 

"aw, princess…don’t act like you didn’t enjoy that.” he cooed, fingers dipping down between your legs again as he began to slowly circle and tease at your clit. you let out a soft moan, sniffling a little before pressing back against his hand. your eyes slid shut and you gasped softly as he put more pressure against your clit and started to speed up his hand, mouth hanging open. “what do you say, baby? hm? i haven’t heard any manners out of you yet." 

 

"o-oh, fuck– thank you, daddy.” you whimpered, pressing your thighs together slightly and effectively trapping his hand against you for the time being. “thank you for spanking me and for playing with me,” you breathed, fingers moving to grab at his thigh and squeezing as his fingers continued to circle and rub against your sensitive bud. 

 

“you gettin’ close, baby? god, i think you are. you really are a dirty girl, aren’t you? getting turned on by daddy spanking you…tch. so naughty.” he purred, smirking as he watched your hips move against his hand and listened to your moans and whines, knowing you were close by the change in pitch. “that’s it, princess. come for me. let it go, give it to me.” he murmured, voice low as he moved his hand a little faster.

 

you whimpered, rocking back against him before your body tightened and a loud cry fell from your lips. your hips rocked back into his hand, face pressed down against his thigh as he continued to tease you and help you through your climax. he slowly pulled his hand away as you let out a small whine, moving yourself away from his hand as everything got a little too sensitive.  
“what do you say, princess?" 

 

you looked back over your shoulder, face flushed and a little grin on your lips. "thank you, daddy.”


End file.
